


Winter Camping 💫

by Minnie321



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie321/pseuds/Minnie321
Summary: Damen and Laurent go camping in winter because it's not that cold really
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Winter Camping 💫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vermeillons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermeillons/gifts).



> This is my first time contributing to a fandom event thing, happy holidays Vermeillons !  
> Follow me on tumblr - Achylouise~


End file.
